This invention relates to a combination electrical outlet box and more specifically a combination electrical outlet box with multiple chambers for both line and low voltage field wiring.
In many newer electrical installations, there is a need to have both high voltage and low voltage circuits terminating at the same location. One such example could be an electrical wiring device which is supplied by standard 120 VAC residential power and is controlled by a low voltage signal circuit. In this instance, both line and low voltage circuits would terminate at the same point. However, Section 725.55 of the National Electric Code (NEC) requires that the two voltages be isolated from one another by separate enclosures, barriers, or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide for a convenient termination point for both line and low voltage circuits while maintaining the required separation between the two levels of voltages.
It is another object of this invention to provide sufficient box volume for each circuit.